winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch
The Witches are female magical creatures that appear in Winx Club and World of Winx. They are the magical opposite of fairies. Overview Witches or Sorceress are female magical beings that live throughout the Magic Dimension. Their source of power are the dark aspects of magic, although, according to Headmistress Griffin, witches are not all evil and they use their powers to fight against evil same as fairies, witches just use dark magic instead of light magic''The Shaab Stone. It is stated that witches prefer to work alone, lest they betray each other. Witches are said to be slaves to pride and work for selfish means, but they also seem to value responsible and moral use of their powers. Witches have the ability to show compassion and remorse. There is also a notable rivalry between witches and fairies. Their opposed natures often cause tension between the two groups, including exclusion from certain events or physical confrontation when provoked. It has been stated that witches do not like fairies because they think fairies live easy lives. Despite this, witches and fairies have been seen working together in times of hardship or realm-wide emergencies, and can cooperate after some time together. There are also significant and long-lasting friendships made between witches and fairies, even with some friendly rivalry. Witches have the option to switch to a fairy and vice versa, although this is a rare case. Appearance Most witches are human in appearance and wear gothic style clothing reflecting their dark magicTwinning With The Witches. There are some exceptions to this, as some witches have dressed in colourful outfits like fairies, but that doesn't happen as often. In the comics there have also been witches with aquatic traits, having octopus like lower bodies, having small pointy ears, and some witches have unusual skin tones such as, pale pink, and pale or dark green skin. A lot of witches are also shown to have hooked noses. Pre-Series The Ancestral Witches are the first witches known to have existed and have been called "the mothers of all witches" by Valtor and "the first creatures of evil" in "The Crown of Dreams". In ancient times, many witches came together to create Cloud Tower, which is not only a school for witches but also a magical creature which can be controlled by the one who is in charge of the school. Education Witches must attend school to become full-fledged witches and practice their craft and most witches attend Cloud Tower At school, witches are taught and trained to increase their powers and to use their powers responsibly as to help preserve the Magic Dimension and fight against evil using dark magic, albiet while learning things like curses and taking part in mischievous deeds along the way. Witch Forms Witches do not have specifically stated levels of power, but they receive energy sources, charms, and forms that can be attained through the intervention of a separate force. These powers give their user new energy and sometimes new outfits. Gloomix is the first form seen, which boosts a witch's powers. This is given to the Trix by Darkar. Disenchantix, given to the Trix by Valtor, is also a power boost. Dark Sirenix, given to the Trix by Tritannus, is a dark version of Sirenix. In Season 6, the Trix are seen with a change of clothes and increased powers. In Season 7, the Trix merge with their Fairy Animals and the power of Wild Magic, giving them new strength and looks. Magical Abilities Main article: Negative Magic Negative Magic (also known as Black Magic or Dark Magic) is magic fueled by negative feelings such as anger, vengeance or sadness. It is primarily used by witches, but can be used by other magical creatures such as wizards, elves and many others. Just like fairies, each witch has a specific power. The magic of every witch is fueled by their negative feelings such as fear, anger, and etc. that make them stronger. Witches are able to fly and many of their spells require darkness as source of energy, which requires witches to learn to subdue light. All witches know some basic, first level spells such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Witches can converge with fairies and wizards, if there strong enough. Working Alone or in Covens Witches prefer working alone, as has been mentioned by Griffin when the Winx went to Cloud Tower in Season 2, especially because witches easily tend to betray each other when working in groups. There have however been exceptions, like the Trix and the Ancestral Witches, who have always been supporting and "faithful" towards each other within their respective groups in a warped loving way. It is possible that the Ancestresses and the Trix are two groups of three sisters, as they sometimes call each other ''little sister or sister, which is why they were able to work together so well. Even if most of them work alone sometimes they may work in groups, like the Trix and the Ancestresses, where they have unified goals even if there are sometimes rivalries between each other, though this was most probably because they were sisters. Witches have also worked many times with Fairies, with examples being Griffin who often worked with Faragonda and was a member of the Company of Light, Mirta who helped Bloom but later became a fairy, and the other Cloud Tower witches who helped the Alfea fairies fighting the Trix in Season 1, when they all combined their powers to defeat the Army of Darkness. In the Season 2 finale of World of Winx, Venomya tells Bloom that her coven will fight against the Winx because she believes there is not enough place on Earth for both Fairies and Witches. However, since the events of World of Winx do not take place in the same continuity as Winx Club, it is likely that witch covens do not exist in the universe of Winx Club. Known Groups Winx Club *Trix *Ancestral Witches *Company of Light Comics *Kraken Witches World of Winx *Venomya's Coven Trivia *Witches are people who practice witchcraft. Different places have different forms of witchcraft. **In European beliefs, witches were persecuted because believed to be evil practitioners of dark magic and servants of the Devil. Many tales and stories in which witches are evil were inspired by these beliefs, and the Witches in Winx Club were most likely inspired by these tales and stories. References Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Magix Category:Magic Dimension Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Games Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Groups